KRS.21-Najazd na Korporacje Wolnej Rzepy
- jest dwudziestym pierwszym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City thumb|left|100pxW Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy, Red wszedł do ogromnego pokoju, w którym było uwięzionych około setki ludzi. Wszyscy mieli podłączone do swoich głów dziwne hełmy, które wysysały z nich energię. Red miał mimo wszystko założony WDS, a w ręku trzymał dziwną Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę, która nie miała naturalnej błękitnej barwy, tylko czerwoną. Red: Zemszczę się! Kamen Riders! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: DRAGON ENERGY! Red: Hen! Shin! thumb|180pxDriver: SODA. Dragon Energy Arms. Niszcz, niszcz, niszcz, czaruj! Niszcz, niszcz, niszcz, czaruj! Red zbytnio zainspirowany swoją nowa formą Ridera, nie zauważył jednak Maca używającego niewidzialności. Mac niepostrzeżenie wydostał się z pomieszczenia po czym z Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Następnie ruszył w stronę bazy swojej ekipy. Natomiast w bazie Sojuszu. Dorian, Luk, Mati, Pit, Rex, Thanv i Dancer siedzieli na dachu. Osa, Leo i Dracek trenowali w sali treningowej. Yukari, Mei, Alex i Nati dal odprężenia się zaczęły tańczyć. Nagle nadjechał na motorze Mac. Pit: Mac! Rex: Gdzie on był? Mac: Rex?! Kiedy ty? Rex: Później Ci opowiem. Mati: Coś taki poparzony? Mac: Sprawdziłem coś. Cała ekipa zebrała się w głównym holu garażu ekipy. Mac: Po pojawianiu się pozostałych czterech Overlordów, oprócz pojawiania się roślin z Helheim, Invesy nie atakują ludzi, tylko ich porywają. Yukari: Że co?! Mac: Red wykorzystuje jakoś florę Helheim do wysysania z nich energii. Dorian: Ale na co mu ta energia? Mac: Tego do końca nie wiem, ale wytworzył czerwoną Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę. Rex: Co?! Mac: W dodatku użył jednego z zapasowych WDS i przeistoczył się w Ridera. Luk: W co on z nami pogrywa?! Mati: Uspokójcie się na chwilę! Thanv: Hmmmm? Mati: Czy to nie oczywiste? Jasne jest, że musimy odbić tych ludzi w końcu Projekt Sengoku powstał na właśnie taka okazję. Dancer: Ale tak czy siak, po tym jak odbijemy tych ludzi, to te incydenty będą się powtarzać. Mei: Ale macie jakiś inny pomysł? Wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli, mimo to cisze przerwał Dorian. Dorian: Eureka! Osa: Co się drzesz. Dorian: Żeby zatrzymać, to wszystko potrzebny jest Fruit of Knowledge, ale dokładnie nie wiemy gdzie znajduje się Król Overlordów, dla tego pojedziemy tam, uratujemy ludzi, rozwalimy Overlordy, jednego weźmiemy na jeńca, a ten powie nam gdzie możemy złapać króla. Rex: Niemożliwe! Dorian nadal nie zrozumiał, że posiada element Fruit of Knowledge?! Leo: Skoro i tak nie mamy innych pomysłów. Dracek: Dobra ale czym się tam dostaniemy? Mac: Ciężarówką Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Alex i Nati: Podprowadziłeś ciężarówkę?! Thanv: Dobra to ruszamy! Wszyscy przeistoczyli się w Riderów po czym weszli do ciężarówki. Zaczęła się podróż. Riderzy mieli do przejechania około 10 kilometrów. W połowie drogi natknęli się na oddział Invesów. I tak ostatecznie z ciężarówki do walki z Invesami, wyszli oczywiście Dorian i Luk a wraz z nimi Yukari, Leo i Dracek. Rozpoczęła się walka. thumb|left|250pxZiarnokłódka: ICHIGO! Driver: Cięcie! Ichigo Arms! Tysięczny Atak! Dorian rzucił kunaiem w Invesy. Kunai po dotarciu do celu wybuchł. Luk uderzył kopią o ziemię powodując eksplozję rozwalająca kilka Invesów. thumb Driver: Cięcie! Durian Charge! Yukari kopnęła sporą kulą energii, która uwięziła kilka Invesów. Dracek przywalił z całej siły młotem w kule energetyczną wraz z Leo. Dorian i Luk oczywiście chcieli zaprzeczyć mimo to po chwilowym przemyśleniu wszystkiego wsiedli do ciężarówki po czym pojechali dalej wraz z resztą ekipy. Po dojechaniu na miejsce wszyscy weszli od tyłu bazy. Żeby czujniki ich nie wykryły zmuszeni byli do odmorfowania się. Dancer: Stare drogi korporacji? Mac: Aye. Stworzone w razie potrzeby dostania się do Korporacji, w sumie wiem o nich tylko ja, ale jest mały haczyk. Pit: Haczyk? Mac: Tak system obronny. thumb|leftGdy to powiedział dach nagle się otworzył, a z niego wysżło kilka Suika Arms i Tulip Chooperów. Pit: No ładnie! Mei: Dancer, Dorian, Luk, Mac, Rex i Thanv idziecie dalej, a my rozwalimy ten system. Thanv: Dobra powodzenia! Dancer, Dorian, Luk, Mac, Rex i Thanv ruszyli drogą okrężną, natomiast Alex, Mei, Nati, Pit i Mati założyli swoje Drivery i wyjęli swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódki: ANGEL! NINJA! Energetyczne Ziarnokłódki: PEACH ENERGY! MATSUOBOKIRI ENERGY! CHERRY ENERGY! Alex, Mei, Nati, Pit i Mati: Henshin! Cała piątka przetransformowała się w Riderów, po czym rozpoczęła się walka SODA. Matsuobokiri Charge! thumb Mati wystrzelił w powietrze jedną strzałę, która po osiągnięciu odpowiedniej wysokości wybuchła i zesłała na system obronny deszcz strzał. Ziarnokłódka: NINJA! thumb|leftDriver: PLEASE! Ninja Arms! NOW! Mei przecięła swoją bronią Suika Arms, tak że te po wybuchały. Nati natomiast strzeliła w podłoże powodując zniszczenie systemu samokontroli Tulip Chooperów. thumb Alex rzuciła swoją włócznią, rozwalając ostatnie roboty systemu obrony. Cała piątka więc postanowiła ruszyć dalej. Tym czasem u pozostałych. Dorian, Luk, Dancer, Rex, Mac i Thanv natknęli się na dwa tunele. Thanv: Dwa tunele? Mac: Aye. Oba prowadzą do Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Luk: Podwójny element zaskoczenia! Dorian: No to rozdzielamy się! Dancer: Mi tam pasi! Rex: Mi też. Szóstka rozdzieliła się na dwie grupy. Luk, Dancer i Rex poszli w prawo, a Dorian, Mac i Thanv w lewo. Po dotarciu na miejsce przed Thanvem, Macem i Dorianem stanął Halmor. Halmor: Yo! Muchy! Thanv: Się odezwał. Halmor: Nie mam na was czasu więc lepiej od razu sami się zabijta! Mac: Niedoczekanie twoje! Dorian: Właśnie! Dorian i Thanv założyli swoje DDK, a Mac WDS, po czym wyjęli Ziarnokłódki i włożyli je do sowich pasów. Ziarnokłódki: KACHIODKI! KURUMI! thumb|left|WDS MacaEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY! Dorian, Thanv, Mac: Henshin! thumbDriver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip hip hura! Cięcie! Kurumi Arms! Pan pięściarz! SODA. Lemon Energy Arms! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! thumb|left Thanv podbiegł do Overlorda i uderzył go z całej siły. Przez co spowodował, że Overlord cofnął nieco do tyłu. Halmor: Łaskoczesz mucho! Strzelił w Halmora, przewracając go. Mac podbiegł do Invesa i przeciął go kilka razy swoim łukiem. Wściekły Inves złapał ostrze od Sonic Arrow i rzucił wraz z nim i Macem w przód. thumb|200pxSODA. Lemon Energy Charge! Mac wystrzelił prostą wiązkę energetyczną w Overlorda, po czym Thanv przywalił Invesowi w plecy, natomiast Dorian wyjął Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu. Ziarnokłódka: FRUITS BASKET! Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenit Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Sho! Gun! thumb|left|170px thumb|200pxZiarnokłódka: KIWI! DONGURI! BANA! ICHIGO! MATSUOBOKIRI! Bronie pojawiły się przed Dorianem. Gdy machnął ręka one poleciały w stronę Halmora. Thanv to powiedział po czym przebił się przez twardy pancerz Overlorda, zostawiając mu sporą dziurę w brzuchu. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! TECHNICK SWORD! Dorian połączył obie bronie po czym aktywował DDK. Ziarnokłódka: Full Charge! Zenitch Charge! thumb Dorian wystrzelił potężny wir energetycznych owoców, który rozwalił Halmora. Po walce Dorian odesłał broń po czym dodał. Dorian pobiegł dalej, a Thanv i Mac udali się do cel. Po wejściu, zniszczyli główny panel sterowania odpowiedzialny za więzienie tych wszystkich ludzi. Gdy upewnili isę że w ich okolicy nie ma żadnych Invesów, odmorfowali się i czekali aż uratowani ludzie się obudzą. Pierwszy obudził się pewien blond włosy nastolatek. Max: Gdzie ja jestem? Mac: W Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Max: Zaatakowały mnie ostatnio potwory! Thanv: Aye! To były Invesy. Tym czasem na drodze, która poszli Rex, Luk i Dancer. Po wyjściu z wind ekipa wyszła na dach budynku. Tam czekał już na nich Red, wraz z Freezonem. Rex: Yo! Kamen Riders! Rex: Reydue! Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! Ogłoszenie pasteryzowane w tym tygodniu nie zostanie wyemitowany następny odcinek serii Kamen Rider Sengoku, tylko pierwszy po remasteryzacji odcinek serii Bakugan/Power Rangers: Dinokugan zatytułowany PRD.01-Pięciu wybranych i dinozaury. Natomiast w następnym odcinku serii walka z nowym The New Generation of Riders Deyer! Oraz pojawi się kolejny Rider używający DDK. Czytajcie KRS.22-W świecie Iluzji Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire